Lestrade On Ice
by GeekyTimeLady
Summary: Watson & Lestrade go on a lovely date involving ice skating, so how do they end up in the A&E with Sherlock & a camera. Female!Watson/Lestrade.


Title: Lestrade On Ice  
Characters/Pairing:Lestrade/Female!Watson; Sally, Sherlock.  
Prompt: Broken  
Rating: T  
Warnings: I don't think there is any.  
Summary: Watson & Lestrade go on a lovely date involving ice skating, so how do they end up in the A&E with Sherlock & a camera.  
Beta: rainbowwizard1 on lj  
Disclaimer: I don't own the rights.

Sally Donovan tilted her head. "Exactly how did this happen?"

Jane Watson let out a heavy sigh before she answered. "Well it all started out innocently enough. We had planned to spend our first Christmas together as a couple. Hot cocoa and ice skating. I loved skating as a girl and he wanted to do something special, he said."

A few hours earlier...

It had been six months since Jane had asked Greg Lestrade out. They had known each other for nearly two years and he was interested in her, but he had been reluctant to ask her out; he thought she was with Sherlock, everybody did. She had tired of him not making the first move, so she did.

It wasn't easy with Sherlock around, the man did not respect Jane's personal space at all. Sherlock knew when they first kissed, first made love, and their first fight (oddly enough it was about Sherlock). The Holmes brothers took Big Brother a little too far.

They probably even knew that he had bought an engagement ring and was planning to propose that day.

Lestrade gripped the ring tightly in his pocket and smiled. Lestrade knew he was madly in love with her early in their relationship. You would have to be mad about a girl if you put up with Sherlock & his shenanigans. He knew her unusual friendship with Sherlock was part of the bargain. He should mind this but Sherlock had been getting easier to handle at crime scenes. Maybe one day he would easier to handle period, nope not bloody likely.

He looked at his watch, she was a bit late. She couldn't have got the cafe wrong, this was their cafe. It had to be Sherlock relate, he just knew it. Finally he saw Jane get out of a cab.

"Sorry," Jane hugged and kissed him quickly." For some reason Sherlock didn't seem to want me to leave at all today."

Lestrade could feel his blood pressure rising, the son of a bitch knew and was trying to stop it.

Jane rubbed her hands together. " Cocoa needed STAT."

The first part of their date went off fine and they headed to the ice rink.

As they got on the ice Jane noticed Lestrade looked a little unsure of himself.

" Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lestrade replied, while he looked for something, anything to hold on to.

" You have ice skated before, have you?"

" I've been in an ice rink before," Lestrade left out that he soon exited the mentioned ice rink after he fell...repeatedly.

She held out her hand and he took it. He held on to her for dear life.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes,why?"

"You're using my arm like an anchor. Fess up, Inspector."

He admitted ever so quietly. "I may suck at this."

"Then why did you agree to this?"

"The look in your eyes when you talked about ice skating. I knew this was special."

"You're suffering for me?"

Lestrade blushed. "What can I say, you bring out the romantic in me. Well, the masochistic romantic in me."

Jane laughed and kissed him.

"Do you want to leave? This can't be fun for you."

Lestrade shook his head. "No, I want to watch you skate...from a safe distance."

"Are you sure?" Jane asked, uncertain.

"To see that glimmer in your eye, to watch you move, I'm sure."

He watched proudly as she skated. Lestrade felt a slight tug and turned around. His smile fell.

"Sherlock, what the hell are you doing here?"

"You haven't proposed yet? Good. Don't do it. It's one thing for you guys to shag each other, but marriage? Do you realize how bad this will end?"

"How do you know I haven't proposed?" Lestrade felt his empty pocket. " Sherlock, give it back!"

"No!"

They struggled a bit and Lestrade looked on in horror as the small box with ring was tossed and landed in the center of the rink. Lestrade let go of Sherlock and sprinted after it. He prayed to God that he wouldn't fall. He had to get that box. He saw it and lost all his senses as he went to fast and fell right on his face.

Jane witnessed the fall and went to his side quickly. " Greg! Are you okay?"

Lestrade groaned in pain. He still had to get to the ring. He started to crawl. Jane saw what he was trying to get to. She gave him a tender kiss on the head and went after it. She grabbed the box and skated back to him.

His face was bloody and had started to bruise. He sighed in defeat.

She showed him the box. " Was this what you were risking life and limb for?"

He painfully nodded.

"Can I open it?" she asked.

Lestrade sadly grunted.

"I'll just hold on to it while you're being checked by the doctor. Come on." Jane helped him up with the help of some friendly bystanders. As they exited the rink she saw Sherlock. She mouthed 'Come here.' She was pretty certain Sherlock was the cause for all this.

Sherlock slowly came to her, slightly afraid of her wrath.

"You will help him. You will pay his medical bill for this. Got it."

Sherlock nodded.

Off they went to the nearest A&E.

"So it is the freak's fault." Sally said.

Jane sighed. "It's Sherlock's fault, yes."

"And why is the freak taking pictures of this?" Sally asked, annoyed.

"Something about the injury being awfully close to a case he's working on. He's going to use his pictures to compare. At least that's what he says he's doing."

"So did he break anything?" Sally asked.

"No." Jane looked over at Sherlock, continuing to take photos of the very annoyed, very much in pain Lestrade. " His pride may be a bit broken."

"That's enough, Sherlock!" Jane ordered and hustled Sherlock out of Lestrade's room. Once Sherlock was gone she walked back to Lestrade and handed him the box.

"Open it," Jane said, encouraging.

He did and was confused to find it empty. He looked up to see Jane holding her hand up, ring on her finger and bright smile on her face.

" Are you sure you want this insanity fore life?"

Lestrade gave a deep chuckle and gave a slight nod.

"Then I'll happily be your wife." She kissed his forehead gently. "Welcome to the asylum, darling."


End file.
